Positive
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Kairi tells Sora that she is H.I.V. Positive. How will he react? Short OneShot. Please Review.


-+After watching a really good movie about H.I.V. Aids, I got inspired and wanted to write about it. If you ever decide to have sex, try to get tested beforehand or at least use protection! Try to break the growing cycle of getting AIDS. 

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

A/N: For some odd reason, when I try to post my wordperfect document on fanfiction, it doesn't work. So I always have to use notepad and go back through it and add quotation marks and all that jazz. So sorry about the unnessary spaces and all that. Then I was going to alert fanfiction about it, but I can't find out how I write to them.

Positive

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts 

**Emphasis**

It was a quiet, fall day. It was quiet enough to hear the hinges of a seesaw creak and the slight rustle of the colorful leaves that laid on the ground. Kairi placed her thumbs through the front belt hoops of her black jeans as her orange scarf twirled in the wind. She was on her way to visit her boyfriend, Sora, or more notably known as 'The Great Key-Blade Master.' They decided to finally get together about a year ago, right after he was back from his third and final trip. Everything was going well... their relationship, the worlds, college... until about two days ago when Sora told Kairi that he was ready to go to the next level in their relationship if she was.  
A frown plastered Kairi's soft face. She had been afraid of this. She didn't answer Sora that night for a specific reason, and that specific reason was that she had been avoiding telling Sora the truth. She successfully avoided the topic for so long because the two hadn't been physically involved. Now that Sora was ready for the next step, she knew she couldn't avoid telling him about the thing that caused her to shelter herself from a lot of her friends in the past year.  
The sun was setting as Kairi walked onto Sora's front porch. Kairi closed her eyes as she let out a deep breath. This was it. Hesitantly, she pressed her finger against the house's doorbell. She plucked a small piece of lint off her long-sleeve white shirt as she heard the ring echo inside the house. Within a few moments, the door opened and revealed an older woman.  
"Oh hello Kairi! Come in," Sora's mom welcomed, stepping to the side and pulling the door closer to her body so she created a bigger entrance. Kairi smiled timidly as she stepped into the warmly-painted house.

"Thank you. Is Sora home?" Kairi asked as she slowly walked behind Sora's mother into the kitchen. Sora's mom nodded and brought her hands to the corners of her mouth.  
"Sora! Kairi's here!" A muffled 'just a sec!' could be heard from upstairs. Sora's mom smiled as she turned to stir the noddles in the hot, boiling water.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner, dear? We're having pasta and salad," Sora's mom invited, taking her eyes off the noddles to stare at the young woman standing by the counter.  
"Oh no, but thank you for the invitation."

"Well okay, but if you change your mind... there's plenty!" Sora's mom smiled warmly at Kairi as she drained the noodles in the sink. Kairi, who was watching the steam rise in the air, was startled when she felt someone suddenly grab her waist. Kairi turned to see a handsome, tall man in front of her.

"Hey Kai," Sora greeted as he took his large, tan hands off her waist. He grinned as he took the orange hat off Kairi's head, "Plan on staying for a while?"

"Hey Sora." Kairi stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips.  
"Jeez. Get a room."

"**Moooom**,"Sora growled as a slight blush covered his cheeks. Kairi giggled, trying to hide how ironic the conversation was.  
"Kidding!"

"Anyway," Sora locked his cobalt eyes onto Kairi's cerulean ones, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Kairi whispered, "But I was wondering if we could go outside?"

"Yeah, no problem. We'll be on the front porch if you need us mom," Sora called over his shoulder as he gently took Kairi's hand in his and walked outside. The couple sat on the ledge of the last step, the one you reached before you were on the white porch. Sora let go of Kairi's hand.  
"So what's up?" Sora asked casually although he knew something was wrong with his girlfriend.  
He could see it in her eyes and in the tensity of her shoulders. Kairi's arms were folded in front of her chest for a sense of security.  
"Not much," Kairi replied almost instantly. Her head was slightly twisted to the side where Sora wasn't sitting and her eyes were cast towards his mother's flowerbed.  
An awkward, uncomfortable silence fell upon the two.  
"Kairi," Sora said softly, breaking the silence. His fingers played with the ends of her hair and she could feel his warm breath brush agianst her ear, "Tell me what's bothering you."

Kairi felt a knot twist in her stomach as she turned towards her boyfriend. She lifted her face in order to look at him, but she didn't say anything.  
"Does this have anything to do with what I said the other night?" Sora asked, tenderly placing his hand on the hand that rested on her kneecap. There was a pause before Kairi answered.  
"Yes."

"Kairi if you aren't ready, I understand," Sora reassured.  
"That's just it, Sora. I am ready. I do want to take the next step in this relationship," Kairi ran the hand Sora wasn't holding into her crimson hair, "I want to be involved with you."

"Okay..." A confused look came into Sora's eyes, "Then what's wrong?"

Kairi let out another deep breath before answering.  
"We can't be involved," Kairi said as bluntly as she could. She felt her heart tear as she looked at Sora.  
"Well...uh...um...okay?...Why not?" Sora asked before quickly adding, "Not that it's important. I'm just curious..."

"Sora, it is important," Kairi choked out as she felt tears start to brim her eyes. Kairi tried to calm herself down before continuing with an explanation.  
"Before we were in a relationship and when you were gone, I ended up getting involved with another guy," Kairi admitted and frowned when she saw Sora's hurt expression.  
"...Yeah?"

"Yeah. I really regret it now. Believe me," Kairi mumbled, "Anyway he didn't use a condom..."

"Are you pregnant?" The question left Sora's mouth even before he could think of it. Of course Kairi wasn't pregnant.  
"No, I'm not pregnant but I'm..." Kairi bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. However, she could still picture Sora's concerned and hurt look.  
"You're..."

"Sora, I'm H.I.V. Positive." A tear slid down Kairi's cheek and she quickly brushed it away.  
Go ahead. Say you hate me.

When she didn't hear a response from Sora, she turned towards him.  
"Well? Why are you waiting? Break up with me," Kairi said bitterly while she tightened her crossed arms and looked back towards the flowerbed.  
"Break up with you? Kairi..." When she didn't move, Sora said, "Look at me."

Deciding it would be best if she listened to him, she turned and sniffed, "What?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Sora promised, squeezing her hand in a comforting way.  
"Don't you hate me?"

Sora smiled as he tucked a piece of Kairi's hair behind her ear, "Quite the opposite, really."

"Really?"

"Positive," Sora pulled his hand away from her face, "Although I wish you would've told me sooner. Are you getting treatment?"

"Yeah, I take pills for it that work pretty well. I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"Well that's always a good thing to hear," Sora said, laughing lightly. There was a moment of silence before he asked.  
"Wouldn't I be safe if we used a condom?"

"Yeah, but you can never be too sure," Kairi looked deeply into his eyes before saying, "And you're something I don't want to risk."

"I risk my life everyday, why not this?" Sora teased, although he knew it wasn't really a time for laughs. He had a bad habit of doing that.  
"Sora..."

"Kairi. We don't have to have sex, but I'm not scared if you want too. Nothing you have or do will ever change how much I love you."

Another tear, but this time for other reasons, slid down her cheek, "I love you too."

"Come on." Sora got up from his sitting position and helped Kairi up, "All of this has made me hungry."

Sora started to walk into the house but halted when he heard Kairi call, "Sora?"

He turned, "Yeah?"

Kairi walked up and placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering, "I'm not going anywhere either."

XXXXX

So yeah, a short fic. This is my first time writing this kind of fic. I liked it, but what really matters is what YOU think. So tell me!

Practice Safe Sex!

Chibi Neko-Chan2


End file.
